Die a Lie Malec oneshot
by kielykools
Summary: ***City of Glass Spoilers***   My take on the Hall of Accords kiss-extraordinaire.


**Author's Note:**

These characters (and the first bits of dialogue in this story) are solely the work of the amazing Cassandra Clare and are from her series _The Mortal Instruments. _The following scene takes place during _City of Glass, _when Alec decides to come out to everyone through means of kissing Magnus Bane. I just extended the scene a bit from Alec's point of view. I hope you enjoy!

_Where was Magnus?_

Alec scanned the room for the hundredth time, taking in the grim, pale faces of the Shadowhunters, the feral excitement on the faces of the werewolves, and the cool regality of the faeries, but seeing no sign of rainbow-tipped spiky hair.

"Alec, pay attention. Or at least tell us what you're looking for," Isabelle snapped.

Alec sighed. "Not what," he said. "Who. Magnus. I wanted to ask him if he'd be my partner in the battle. But I've no idea where he is." He turned abruptly to Simon. "Have _you _seen him?"

Simon shook his head. "He was up on the dais with Clary, but he's not now. He's probably in the crowd somewhere."

Alec hissed. _Stupid vampire, _he thought angrily. _Doesn't he understand…? _

His head turned automatically toward Isabelle as she mentioned fighting, and he was nearly finished with his snappy retort when he caught sight of a tiny flicker of glitter and a familiar looking rainbow hair tip. He smiled.

"There's Magnus," he breathed, and immediately began cutting through the thick crowd of people, not minding who he whacked with the bow strung across his back.

Magnus turned then, surprise written clearly across his face. Alec couldn't help it- he grinned even wider and put on an extra spurt of speed, suddenly anxious to get to Magnus.

Someone's foot, however, stuck out at the last moment, and Alec tripped, stumbling straight into Magnus' arms.

"Alec," the warlock said incredulously. "What are you doing?"

His cheeks pink, Alec quickly pulled himself upright and straightened his jacket.

"I- erm- I was wondering… I mean, you don't have to… but I was wondering if you wanted to partner up… for the- for the battle, you know?" Alec finished on a mumble, the stain on his cheeks growing brighter. He looked down at his scuffed boots.

"Alec."

"Hmm."

"Look at me."

Alec obeyed, managing a sheepish smile as he looked up at Magnus. His warlock was smiling, some unreadable emotion brimming behind his cat eyes.

"Alexander, darling, I would be honored to be your partner for this battle." Magnus completed his answer with a roguish wink and a sweeping bow.

Alec laughed despite himself.

"Oh, stop it and give me your arm," he said.

"Why?"

"I have to Mark it."

Alec drew his stele from his pocket and gently pulled Magnus' arm towards him. He pushed up the spangled blue sleeve and pressed the tip of the stele to the pale expanse of Magnus' palm.

"This is going to burn a little," he warned.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Please. I've had worse, darling."

Alec bent his head and started to trace the swirling lines of the rune, his hair falling into his face.

When he finished he let go of Magnus' hand and smiled. "There," he said with satisfaction. "Now you have to Mark me."

As Alec spoke, Magnus glanced quickly to the left. "Your parents are staring," he said softly. "Maybe you should go-"

Alec turned his head slightly. His mother and father were standing with Max in a small cluster of other Shadowhunters. His father looked simply incredulous, but his mother's eyes were narrowed in suspicion, her mouth a hard, flat line.

"No," Alec interrupted firmly. This was it. He was done with pretending and hiding.

There was a chance- a very high chance- that he would die that day. The city's wards had fallen, they were hopelessly outnumbered. Alec was probably going to die.

And he was not about to die a coward.

He was not about to die a lie.

His decision made, he stepped forward, reaching up twine his hands behind Magnus' neck. Without warning, Alec stretched up on his tiptoes, pressing his lips firmly to Magnus'.

Magnus froze, his body stiff, his arms at his sides. Then, slowly, his lips softened and his arms curved around Alec. A tiny sigh escaped Alec as their lips moved in sync.

Magnus placed his hands on Alec's hips, sending tiny pricks of searing heat coursing through the Shadowhunter's slim body, and it wasn't long before pure fire was coursing through Alec, lighting every nerve ending he had and more into fireworks. His head whirled and his lips burned, every inch of him craving _Magnus. _

Finally he broke away, gasping. Magnus stared at him, green-gold cat eyes wide.

"I love you," said Alec. "I love you, Magnus."

Magnus stared in shock for a heartbeat, then his face broke into a smile as wide as the sun.

"Alexander Lightwood," he murmured. "You will be the death of me."

Alec pulled him down for another kiss, blissfully unaware of the storm that broke around them.


End file.
